ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Disper82
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Ben 10 fanon Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Ben10 Next Galaxy. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Csuarezllosa (Discusión) 15:30 13 mar 2010 Hecho, hay menos aliens de Ben 10:Cosmic Power.Estoy sacando las categorias...Me quedan algunos.No muchos. Chau OGAM 340 14:28 16 oct 2010 (UTC) OGAM 340 14:28 16 oct 2010 (UTC) anodita oye segun declarasines d eMcDuffie los anoditas no tienen adn Jultrun121 23:42 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Te respondi Hecho,te respondi en mi parte de discusion. Spider-BenOGAM 340 13:44 12 oct 2010 (UTC) La respuesta Muchos pensais que esta mal que haya un Anodite en el Omnitrix porque no tienen ADN Pero el Omnitrix ha sido mejorado y ahora reconoce cualquier ser fisico(incluido Anodite) anodita 2 si ya lo se pero solo lo disia para que talves diejieras por que lo tiene y las respestas debes desirlas en la pagina de discucion de la otra persona Jultrun121 19:16 18 mar 2010 (UTC) vota vota por el omnitrix destacado aqui Jultrun121 23:03 26 mar 2010 (UTC) wo,wo,wo,wo mira es que el otro dia AlienX20 puso la imagen de Bendite en tu alien ese aviso era temporal asta que lo areglaras Oli 23:08 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Pedido de Brazos Vilgax 10,000 Brazo_Izquierdo_de_Vilgax_10000_.png|Brazo Izquierdo. Brazo_Derecho_de_Vilgax_10000_.png|Brazo Derecho. Gera29 Mi Discusion ultimate bestia yo no la puse sole le quite una categoria incorecta }} 20:37 15 oct 2010 (UTC) 4 Elements Es muy lindo. OGAM 340 22:04 15 oct 2010 (UTC)Ben 10:Cosmic Power! Torneo de Fanon 1 Filú el gato VS Chomoiner Filú el gatoVSChomoiner OGAM 340 22:26 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Filú el gato OGAM 340 22:26 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Comprendi OK OGAM 340 10:17 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Por favor No te olvides de Filu el gato VS Chomoiner Re:Serie Lo hice... OGAM 340 19:09 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 nETWORK Visita en mi blog Ben 10 Network y inscribe tu serie,cuentale a amigos,porfavor¡ Postata:Recuerda inscribirme en tu canal porfavor Tenny10 03:00 26 oct 2010 (UTC) La huida de los aliens Por favor,pone que sirve también para Playstation 2.Yo no lo hago por si no queres,¿eh? Gracias The secret of OGAM 340 20:22 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Si Perdón por copiarla, esa la hice yo, no me acordaba de quien era la fusión de Eco Eco Supremo igual a la que hice yo, solo se parece, pero esa la hice yo mismo y no miento Disper 16:02 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Propuestas fijate en mis recientes contribuciones que he publicado las propuestas Juan Cruz Alonso 18:28 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Celestiansapien rojo Hola Disper,hice tu Celestiansapien rojo,le puse Mega Celestial.La imagen original muestra una comparacion de tamaño.Si te gusto entonces puedo hacer mas.Te propongo que tu personaje de Ben 10:Children of universe participe en la segunda temporada de Ken 10: Destrucción Cósmica. Gracias!! thumb|left|Mega Celestial Juan Cruz Alonso 00:51 20 nov 2010 (UTC) mega crossover Si claro.Podria ser que Ken venga del futuro para ayudar y que Celestiansapien luego viaje al futuro y tu Ben vaya asi despues terminamos con el mega-crossover llamado Ben 10:Celestiansapien se venga o Ken 10:Celestiansapien se venga.Avisame cuando vas a terminar tu serie.Agregare en el capitulo final de mi serie que aparece tu personaje y el alien.Dime como quieres que sea. Juan Cruz Alonso 15:17 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Propuesta para 4Elements Esta es mi propuesta para 4Elements: thumb|left|4ElementsJuan Cruz Alonso 15:40 23 nov 2010 (UTC) una cosa... Yo te aviso cuando pongo tu personaje en mi serie.Quieres ayudarme en mi pagina de fusiones y a crear mas personajes? El Juancho 19:00 24 nov 2010 (UTC) El hombre celestial ¿Cuál es el problema ? OGAM 340 21:16 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Estaria bueno que empieze asi: Ken esta en su casa y cuando viene el dr Paradox le dice que un Celestiansapien gigante se acerca a la tierra.Entonces Paradoja decide traer a Ben de 21 años y asi poder vencer al enemigo:Celestial. Luego seguila pero en el final debe aparecer tu Galaxium(puede ser Ultimate) y mi Doble Dimension Supremo.Estaria bueno que los dos para el final se hicieran Galaxium Supremo y Doble Dimension Supremo pero que no tengan foto,sino que sus formas Supremas hagan una explosion supernova o algo asi.Si puedes esperar estaria mejor,es que tengo mis examenes finales y no tengo mucho acceso diario a la PC.Si puedes sigue con tu serie y yo te doy parte del guion.Deja tu parte en el mio y asi las combinamos.Gracias!! El Juancho 20:53 27 nov 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|El equipo respuesta no soy de españa.soy de argentina y ya estoy escribiendo parte del episodio podria llamarse "Una amenaza celestial" El Juancho 03:07 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Esta Bueno pero... Espera a que haga la version y un punto de vista.Creo que es muy corto...tal vez deja que le agregue unas cosas como mas transformaciones. El Juancho 03:23 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Duda Podemos hacer que Ken sea hijo de Elena Validus y Ben y que Sarah y Benny sean hijos de Julie,asi como que antes del noviazgo con Julie,Ben se separo de Elena dejandola con Kenny.Sarah y Benny podrian ser medios hermanos de Kenny. esta genial, pero... Oye, el dibujo del alien me encanto pero hay un pequeño problema: No es un alien humanoide, es un alien bestia, si no tienes mucho problema me lo podrias hacer vercion bestia, PD: Si queres PDD: Si no queres lo ago yo PDDD: xDDDDD Escuha porfis No pongas fechas del estreno porque no tengo muco acceso a la pc,por favor se paciente. El Juancho 22:54 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Mi Alien Puedes poner a Lightneton en tu torneo de aliens fanonGohun ssj 3 13:54 30 nov 2010 (UTC)gohun ssj 3 mira mañana por la tarde vuelvo mira que puse la batalla temporal Torneo Oye hace rato deje un comentario en tu blog y no los has puesto y si no has visto el comentario lo puse 2 veces porfi pon mis aliens Torneo Oye hace rato deje un comentario en tu blog y no los has puesto y si no has visto el comentario lo puse 2 veces porfi pon mis aliens }} 21:42 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Por votar por mi para Administrador. 20:30 5 dic 2010 (UTC)MegaSceptile Tu computadora Hola Disper82, al parecer tu computadora no esta actualizada, usar Firefox actualizada o Internet Explorer 8 actualizada.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:53 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno tome cualquier plantilla y la modifique Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 19:24 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Blanqueos Hola, Disper82, no blanquear artículos, si quieres el motivo de borrar escribelas en la página de discusión del artículo "Estoy mareado", para que sepan toda la comunidad que decidirán borrarlas.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:47 20 dic 2010 (UTC) RE A BenStar lo ise yoBlack2 21:45 22 dic 2010 (UTC) RE Aqui esta lo que me pedistes http://img577.imageshack.us/img577/1408/benstar.png Black2 15:10 23 dic 2010 (UTC) RE me prestas a tu alien SPIKE para mi serie Black2 18:55 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Muchas Gracias muchas gracias!! te lo agradesco mucho si algun dia necesitas algo tu solo pidemelo :D Upgrade19 21:44 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Si me parece que tienes razon es verdad puede ser eso!! pero yo le dije que no editase mis episodios pero no se lo quiese decir con mala intencion. aparte el no tiene derecho a borrar mis cosas!! yo me esfuezo en hacer los episodios!! Upgrade19 23:36 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Re adminstracion Ps realmente no se lo que falta para ser administrador }} 22:29 8 ene 2011 (UTC) fusion hey hago fusiones por si te interesa pideme y yo la hago aqui esta el link http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Matti12/fusiones Matti12 00:02 15 ene 2011 (UTC) fusio depende el tipo de fusion Matti12 00:05 15 ene 2011 (UTC) fusion depente de como son los dos o tres aliens es cuanto me demoro Matti12 00:10 15 ene 2011 (UTC) fusion vas a querer que te haga una fusion respondeme en mi blog http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Matti12/fusiones lo siento hey lo siento pero no podre hacer la fusion de todos los supremos + muy grande Matti12 19:02 19 ene 2011 (UTC) RE Toda la gente se equivoca Disper.... ademas estoy cambiando al 100% esas páginas Nanomech25 Lucha de aliens Hola !! te invito a mi torneo Mandame un mensaje con tu alien Mi torneo : Lucha de aliens Te lo dice : Luke Skymoonwalker Hola Quieres ser mi amigo en la wikia y fanon wikia Friomaximo 15:39 4 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok,oye podria colaborar con tu serie haciendo imagenes basadas en lo que dicen los epis Friomaximo 16:34 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Ben 10.000 ok.dejaloen los comentariosEl Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 17:11 4 abr 2011 (UTC) ben lego Como supiste que dije eso a Humungoeco ? Santi 18:18 19 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Gracias Fusiones Si queres, podes unirte a nuestro club de fusionadores... Santi 18:56 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Perfecto Humungoeco esta haciendo la segunda parte de la fusion, espera. Santi 19:01 19 abr 2011 (UTC) disper a si va la cosa para hacer el alien merlino empieza tu sigues y yo lo termino ( asegurate de no terminarlo por que yo soy el que le da los toques finales y las partes mas importantes) ,tu creas la pagina fran 19:41 19 abr 2011 (UTC) PD. merli me dijo que yo te lo dijiera Fusion Pone + aliens en esta : thumb|leftSanti 19:43 19 abr 2011 (UTC) bien ahora yo sigo la fusion y se la envio a merlino4 fran 11:28 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Hiper Alien (segun humungoeco) No te olvides de crear la pagina. Aqui esta la imagen : thumb|leftSanti 12:57 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Hello Hiper alien existe entonces pone al alien anterior mega alien. Humungoeco no puede crear habilidades mientras no hayas terminado la fusion. Para el alien siguiente, vos lo empezas, humungoeco lo sigue, yo lo termino y humungo hace la pagina. Santi 13:36 20 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Decile a humungo lo de la 3cer linea. Atencion Hola podrias ir a votar a mi torneo http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Luke_sky-moonwalker/Lucha_de_aliens la pelea de hoy es emo y rocksilm Luke Skymoonwalker RE Bueno deecho no es un alien de ben pero bien si quieres me lo puedes prestar :) La respuesta Tu resultado es de 20 puntos, eres fantasmatico version original. El Melmaciano 09:47 23 abr 2011 (UTC) RE Gracias por el reporte, le avisare a a Gohun ;-) Nanomech25 perdona perdon es que esas imagenes las encontre en ben 10 wiki y no son alienigenas de ben ademas soy un pricipiante en las wiki no sabia que eran tullas porque nunca he estado en ninguna en wikidex me retiraron por decir hnestamente al burocrata '' Porfavor no seas duro haz que esta wiki tenga almenos 1 entrada de blog y una serie fanon'' en ben 10 por un blog de mejorando la wiki y decia 'IGNORANCIA'' y decia '' a que digimons no nos ayudaras en nada'' eso si me dolio cuando el titulo dijo ignorancia y por eso me retire y ahora aqui bueno segguire en mi serie quedo arrunada ya no puedo porque esas imagenes son tuyas tendre que hacer otra serie y hare mis dibujos en paint que siempre fracaza asi que no lo te estoy haciendo a mal porque tu eres un usuaros exelente como todos los de aqui solo que no sabia porque las encontre en ben 10 wiki asi que callare mi bocota.InFeR...iNfEr...lAnSa LlAmAs MuAhAhA INFERNAPE EL MEJOR POKE DE LA VIDAYEAH OE 21:19 23 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: solucion valla no lo habia pensado mmmm talvez BIEN OK hare un capitulo done ellos muren y seras feliz y lo are hoy OK enotnces salvaje no morira solo estrara vivo y oye una pregunta como hacen para poner una imagen en una plantilla?InFeR...iNfEr...lAnSa LlAmAs MuAhAhA INFERNAPE EL MEJOR POKE DE LA VIDAYEAH OE 22:11 23 abr 2011 (UTC) PORFAVOR dejame usar a gwen telo pido ademas eso siempre pasa en todas las temporadas porfavor dejame usarlo Fusion Humungoeco no esta conectado ;-(...Hacemos una fusion ? Santi 16:26 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Empezas vos Okay? Santi 16:36 25 abr 2011 (UTC) No sé yo... Empeza con Amenaza Acuatica y Eco Eco por ejemplo... Santi 16:47 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Malo??? Porqué ? Santi 17:07 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Respuestas #No es ser malo votar por un alien que no sea de tal o tal amigo... #Finalmente, no haremos fusiones... Santi 17:15 25 abr 2011 (UTC) telo explico eso pasa en todas las temporadas . Merefiero que siempre eso pasa en las temporadas de ben 10 que gwen siempre cambia el color de la ropa, pero olvide eso mejor creare una gwen original que lo aya echo yo sin rencores Frio123 RE Gracias amigo ;-) Nanomech25 RE: Blogs Esta bien, ya los borrare ;-) Nanomech25 Te espero en el xat de tu serie ...Sabiendo que estas conectado... Merli RE Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte, ya que yo no cree ese diseño, fue Jultrun121 pidele ayuda a él Nanomech25 Mensaje y puedo inscrivirme en el equipo de los 82? PD:te gusto el Kevin Supremo Mat K 23:20 6 jul 2011 (UTC) RE Oye, la próxima vez dejalo como un mensaje abajo (nuevo) no edites mensajes anteriores por que me confundes -_-", listo borrado Nanomech25 Ayudante Listo a qui tienes tu fusion ahora soy ayudante: Tu Amigable Vecino MatKen63 16:31 25 jul 2011 (UTC)thumb RE Tienes razón Disper, el ha sido bloqueado por 3 meses... no te preocupes Nanomech25 Tus fusiones thumb|400px thumb|282px thumb thumb Fusiones Aquí está:Archivo:Super_supremo.png para el concurso mati10:quiero ayudar en esta blog y aqui esta la fusion de los 5 aliens supremos thumb|el alien RE: Opening Bien, lo intentare, pero tardara un tiempo, puede q 1 o 2 semanas, pero lo intentare n.n Ultimateben10wiki 16:34 1 ago 2011 (UTC) sobre la fusion mati10:para que te aga el juguete de la fusion necesito la imagen de la fusion fusiones Gracias MENTIROSO!! yo nunca dije que tu serie era la peor dije que tu serie no es gran cosa y mira tu eres el 2º peor usario que conosido por que eres la 2º peor persona de esta wiki y YO NUNCA TE INSULTE ASI QUE NO MEINTAS Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz 18:47 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Pd:no hay cortecia es este mensaje ahy desprecio Hola te podrias conectar al chat mega_fanatica 22:51 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Por favor me prestarias a tu alien Galaxium para la secuela de Curryent 10 poder superomnitrix Me podrias desenfrascar este ben (el enlace es el del personaje) Celesti 19:05 17 oct 2011 (UTC) oye si tu eres de por sierto soy mati10 =Ben 10: Maximate Alien tal ves puedad usar esta imagen que yo hice de regalo de mono araña maximate= thumb|monoaraña maximate esta bien esta bien hasle los cambios necesarios Listo Hombre,desde hace 15 minutos estas Desbloqueado ._. Davis137 (Discusión) 18:30 21 ene 2012 (UTC)